Solo Sasuke lo sabe
by Josei Lee
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, nadie lo sabe Disfrútenlo :)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, nadie lo sabe, algunas chicas argumentaban que la Hyuga y el Uchiha se traían algo entre manos, ¿un romance, noviazgo?, se inventaban cualquier cosa con cualquier pequeño movimiento o con cualquier tipo de conversación entre Hinata y Sasuke._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Uchiha-san, ¿me podrías pasar mi bo-borrador por favor? —le pregunto la ojiperla.

Con pequeñas frases las chicas se inventaban un mundo de cosas, ''_tal vez quiere decir algo como ¿mas tarde podemos ir a comer?_'' ''_¿viste como se vieron? era mirada de amor_'' ''_esa Hyuga no se robara a mi Sasukie hermoso_'', etc, etc.

El Uchiha le devolvió el borrador a la Hyuga, estaban poniendo atención a la clase de matemáticas cuando el profesor Kakashi obliga a los alumnos a hacer equipos de pareja, ¡ah!, ¿pero que pasa?, tiene que ser un hombre y una mujer.

A Hinata le encantaría haber estado con Naruto, mientras tanto, la única pareja en que pensaba Sasuke era en Hinata, ¿porque?, porque si ellos dos hacen el trabajo, al menos como es Hinata no se pondrá a gritar como loca cuando Sasuke haga algo como mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata observaba a Naruto desde lejos, todos estaban para acá y para halla buscando a alguna chica, algunas aceptaban estar con sus compañeros, otras estaban intentando convencer a Sasuke de estar con ellas, mientras que Naruto intentaba convencer a una Sakura observadora de un espécimen extraño llamado Sasuke, con un pequeño aura de tristeza a su alrededor al saber que él no aceptaría estar con ella.

Sakura acepto estar con Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Hinata los observaba un poco, intentando que Naruto y Sakura no se diesen cuenta.

—¡Haber haber!, ¡basta!, ¡no se peleen y amontonen por Sasuke!, hay otros chicos que quisieran estar con ustedes, por favor! —grito el profesor Kakashi levantando sus manos.

Algunas chicas se separaron de Sasuke y fueron en busca de sus demás compañeros, Sasuke ya harto, volteo a ver a la Hyuga.

—Hinata —la llamo.

Hinata dejo de observar a Naruto y Sakura y giro un poco su cabeza para ver al pelinegro— Uchiha-san.

—¿Quieres hacer conmigo el trabajo? —le pregunto, todas las demás chicas empezaron a echar humo y a gritar por que no eligió a una de ellas.

Las chicas habían vuelto un poco nerviosa a Hinata, bueno, ella no era muy social y por lo tanto no hablaba casi con otros chicos, excepto con Kiba, Shino, Naruto, un poco con Sasuke, etc. Pero sus otros amigos estaban en otros salones.

La ojiperla se quedo callada un momento— E-esta bien —le había respondido al Uchiha.

Las chicas al lado de Sasuke se transformaron en un tipo de brujas psicópatas bipolares, Sasuke simplemente sonrió de lado, en parte, había logrado su objetivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, solo Sasuke lo sabe, y es que al chico le encantaba la Hyuga._

* * *

**CORREGIDO :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas se fueron alejando de Sasuke y mirando recelosamente a Hinata. ''Ojala que la muerda un perro'', ''Que Sasuke se de cuenta que es horripilante'', ''Que-que ¡que coma tierra!'', estos y muchos mas fueron los pensamientos de las fanáticas mas grandes del ''gran y poderoso'' Sasuke Uchiha.

Sonó el timbre de la hora de salida y todos empezaron a meter sus materiales a la mochila. La Hyuga agarro su bolsa y empezó a meter sus útiles uno por uno, sin mucha prisa, mientras que el Uchiha metía todo como sea.

Cuando Sasuke termino de guardar sus cosas, se dio cuenta que Hinata todavía no terminaba así que la llamo.

-Hinata.

La ojiperla levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos penetrantes del Uchiha.

\- Si, Uchiha-san? -pregunto Hinata bajando un poco la mirada.

-Para empezar, deja de decirme Uchiha-san, me siento viejo -le reprocho Sasuke observando como Hinata bajaba la cabeza apenada.

-L-lo siento -murmuro Hinata un poco triste.

-No importa, ¿en que casa haremos el trabajo? -le pregunto Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

-D-donde usted quiera... Sasuke-san -respondió Hinata, esperando no enojar al Uchiha.

Sasuke lo estuvo pensando un momento, ahora que recordaba, Hinata tenia un dichoso primo llamado Neji que por lo que había oído era muy celoso... aunque tal vez el no viva con ella...

-¿Te parece en mi casa? -le pregunto Sasuke.

-E-esta bien, le preguntare a mi-mi padre si me deja ir -respondió Hinata levantándose y acomodándose la falda.

-¿Porque le tienes que pedir permiso a tu padre?, ¿no crees que ya estas grande para pedir permiso?.

-Mi-mi padre creo que me cuida... mu-mucho -Hinata agarro su bolsa y se la colgó en un lado, era muy pesada con todos los libros que llevaban.

-Supongo que es bueno que tus padres te cuiden, a mi padre le importa poco a donde vaya, bueno, a las 4 te veo en mi casa, si sabes donde queda, ¿no?.

-S-si, lo re-recuerdo por la fiesta -respondió Hinata empezando a caminar junto a Sasuke hacia la puerta del salón.

-Ok, adiós.

Y Sasuke se encamino hacia la salida de la escuela, bueno, había cruzado mas de cortas frases con la Hyuga, eso era un logro, según ''_por lo que había oído_'' pocas personas lograban hablar mas con la Hyuga ya que según era muy tímida, frágil, entre otras cosas, probablemente eso hizo que le atrajera.

Cuando llego a la salida de la escuela, tiempo después se le acerco la Hyuga, llevaba tiempo que Sasuke y Hinata esperaban a sus respectivos hermano y primo en la hora de salida, era una espera algo silenciosa e incomoda muchas veces.

Un auto se estaciono enfrente de los dos chicos, se empezó a bajar la ventana rápidamente y de esta salio el primo ''favorito'' de Sasuke, Tobi, eufórico y moviendo sus manos.

\- ¡Sasukie-kun!, ¡Deidara-senpai nos a invitado hoy a la fiesta en su casa con Akatsuki!

Sasuke pego su mano derecha con la cara mientras que la Hyuga soltaba una pequeña risita tapándose la boca.

-Cállate Tobi -le ordeno Itachi- Sasuke, súbete rápido que tenemos que ir a comer a un restaurante porque mamá se fue a una junta de su empresa.

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, solo Sasuke lo sabe, y es que al chico le encantaría saber como cocinaba la Hyuga, su amigo Naruto le había dicho que hacia manjares de dioses._

* * *

**Y lo que comenzó como un drabble sera un fic, ¿porque?, porque #YOLO B| (ok no, es que lo estuve pensando y aparte por un comentario jhejhe), ¡Hola!, primero que nada, las anotaciones al final en letra cursiva serán como un pequeño ''spoiler'' de próximos capítulos y así. Espero que le halla gustado, ¡bye! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sonde Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se había enterado por medio del chismoso club de fans del ''gran y poderoso'' Sasuke Uchiha (si, es que la pelirosa había dejado hace unos meses el club al notar que eran algo... psicópatas y que algunas chicas que le tiraban perros al verla hablando con el Uchiha) que la Hyuga hacia equipo con el.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata después de que el tan mencionado Sasuke se hubiera ido.

-Hola -le dijo a Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Sakura-chan -respondió Hinata imitando la sonrisa.

-Escuche que hacías equipo con Sasuke.

-S-si, así es -Hinata se empezó a sentir un poco incomoda, tenia miedo que Sakura le dijera algo ya que Hinata sabia que Sakura amaba a Sasuke.

-También escuche que Sasuke iría un restaurante -dijo Sakura mirando el suelo y empezando a moverse un poco-. No pienses que soy psicópata, es que venia para acá y lo escuche desde lejos.

-Ah, jeje -Hinata soltó una pequeña risa tapándose la boca.

-Bueno, ¿y donde harán el trabajo? -Sakura esperaba que la conversación fuera hacia donde queria.

-Sa-Sasuke-san di-dijo que en su casa -respondió Hinata.

-Oh, bueno... estaría bien que le llevaras uno de tus riquísimos platillos de onigiris con tomate... si preguntas porque es que a el casi no le gusta comer en restaurante y pues... me pareció buena idea... ya que yo -Sakura ya no sabia como continuar el tema, solo movió la mano y callo.

-Oh, lo enti-tiendo, ¿tu-tu amas a Sa-Sasuke-san, ve-verdad? -pregunto Hinata observándola un poco.

-Algo, ya me ha rechazado varias veces, me e rendido por completo -respondió Sakura moviendo sus pies de manera incomoda.

-Nu-nunca te rindas, yo-yo se que puedes S-Sakura-chan -le dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

-Gracias, ¿y tu sigues queriendo a Naruto?

Hinata se puso roja hasta las orejas.

-P-pu-pu-pues s-s-si -respondió Hinata tragando saliva y apunto de desmayarse.

-Es un buen chico, aunque a veces saca de quicio -dijo Sakura recordando aquella vez en que Naruto fue a su casa y le metió un bonito virus a su computadora-. Me tengo que ir, no vemos mañana Hinata-chan, suerte con Sasuke-kun, espero que no te haga algo malo, ¡adiós! -se despidió Sakura caminando hacia la otra calle enfrente de la puerta de la escuela.

-¡A-Adiós!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, solo Sasuke lo sabe, y es que el chico se estaba muriendo en ese restaurante lleno de gente ''hipócrita y con malos modales'' que lo había llevado Itachi, pedía a Kami-sama que alguien le regalara un tomate._

* * *

**Este capitulo fue escrito mientras la señora Belice Weasley de los Rosarios Satanicos estudiaba Biología I. **

**¡Hola!, perdón por no subir capitulo antes pero... me daba guebola(?) escribir ;u; pero ya tenia la idea del capitulo en mente, fue muy corto y extraño.. bueno, ahora que me doy cuenta, Hinata es como que muy ¿OOC? :S no se, pero así me sale, creo que si Hinata estuviera en la vida real seria algo así, vale, esto fue todo, no se cuando publicare el próximo capitulo, mientras esperan (si es que lo hacen) véanse Recorder To Randoseru, lo recomiendo, publicidad Beli Weas RosariSatanic, la mejor publicidad de México desde 2002 A.C., ok no, se me fue la olla, bye! (/._.)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4:12 p.m. Mansion de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.**

Hinata iba corriendo a una velocidad increíble hacia la mansión Uchiha, no es que viviera lejos, si no que ella pensó que se le estaba haciendo tarde, de hecho Hinata vive a unas pocas calles de ahí cerca, pero se había tardado haciendo los onigiris con tomate que Sakura le había dicho.

La mansión Uchiha era gigantesca, mas o menos abarcaba una _manzana_ entera. Todo el perímetro de la mansión estaba bordeado por grandes pilares y paredes de piedra maciza, y gusto en el centro de uno de sus lados se encontraba un gran portón negro, en el cual llego Hinata y toco el timbre dorado con uno de sus dedos. Rápidamente alguien le contesto por el altavoz que se encontraba arriba del timbre.

—¿Quien es? —pregunto una voz grave al otro lado.

Hinata tembló por un momento y contesto— S-soy Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga.

—Ahora le abrimos —dijo por ultimo la voz grave, antes de que se empezara a abrir el portón.

Detrás de este se encontraba una muchacha de mediana edad con un vestido azul marino y un delantal blanco.

—La conduzco hacia la puerta, señorita Hyuga —dijo la muchacha antes de tomarla del brazo y empezar a caminar— Soy Yumei y trabajo para el señor y la señora Uchiha.

—U-un gusto —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, un señor mayor de edad con traje negro les abrió la puerta.

—El señor Sasuke se encuentra en su habitación —dijo el mayordomo cerrando la puerta detrás de las dos chicas.

—Gr-gracias —sonrió Hinata, y Yumei soltó su brazo.

La ojiperla camino lentamente hacia las escaleras y empezó a subir hacia la planta de arriba. Toco la segunda puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, toco otra vez, tampoco obtuvo respuesta, toco un poco mas fuerte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salio Sasuke somnoliento.

—¡ESTABA DORMIDO, CARAJO! —grito Sasuke en toda la cara de Hinata.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y apretó la caja de onigiris hacia ella— Y-yo lo siento, Sa-Sasuke-san —se disculpo.

Sasuke abrió un poco mejor sus ojos y pudo observar bien a Hinata.

—Hinata —el Uchiha trago saliva— perdón, te había confundido con Yumei, tienen el mismo tono de cabello..._pero no esos hermosos ojos perlados_...pasa —dijo Sasuke dándole una invitación hacia su cuarto.

Hinata camino con pasos pequeños hacia la habitación, y luego se giro para encarar a Sasuke.

—Le-le traje esto, Sasuke-san —Hinata extendió la caja donde estaban los onigiris hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke lo tomo entre sus manos, la caja se encontraba cubierta por un pañuelo lila claro. Quito el pañuelo y abrió la tapadera admirando los onigiris con unas caritas tiernas hechas con algas.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro ocultando su felicidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, solo Sasuke lo sabe, y es que tal vez Kami-sama escucho sus plegarias._

* * *

**CORREGIDO :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke buscaba información rápidamente en los libros e internet sobre el tema que les había dejado el profesor Kakashi, mientras que Hinata escribía lo que le señalaba el pelinegro.

El no quería escribir en aquella cartulina porque según tenia la letra ininteligible...

_—No debe estar muy fe-fea, Sasuke-s-san —dijo Hinata siguiendo a Sasuke hasta su mochila._

_El chico de ojos color onix saco una libreta de su mochila y la abrió en cualquier pagina. Si, era ininteligible, todo estaba en letra cursiva y apenas se podían distinguir las letras._

Sasuke tomo el ultimo onigiri que quedaba en la cajita, le arranco la carita de un mordisco y siguió buscando.

Hinata se había tomado un descanso bebiendo agua de su botella, después, la metió en su mochila y puso sus brazos arriba del escritorio donde se encontraban.

Sasuke al notar eso, hizo como que seguía leyendo y sin querer le toco la mano, topándose con una piel suave y delicada.

—Tienes la piel muy blanca, Hinata, hasta mas que yo, ¿no te estas desnutriendo? —le pregunto con una sonrisita.

Hinata quito su mano y volteo a ver a Sasuke— Se-según yo, no, me-me alimento bien y ha-hago ejercicio —respondió inocente a la broma.

—¿Tu haces tu propia comida en casa o tu madre, o tienes sirvienta? —le pregunto Sasuke volteando a verla.

—Y-yo, tengo que hacer comida para mi hermana pequeña y mi padre —respondió la ojiperla mirando hacia abajo, recordar a su madre la ponía algo triste.

—¿Tu madre trabaja?

—Mi madre... prefiero no hablar de eso —fue lo único que dijo Hinata antes de quitar sus brazos y acomodarse en la silla— ¿que mas tengo que escribir?

. . .

**7:02p.m. Mansión de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.**

Hinata observo su reloj de pulsera, 7:02 p.m., su padre estaba apunto de llegar a la casa, se preocuparía si no llegaba a tiempo.

—Sa-Sasuke-san, —Sasuke volteo a verla mientras escribía en otra cartulina— creo que es hora de irme —dijo Hinata observando su reloj mientras mantenía la mano derecha en el mouse de la computadora.

—¿Y como terminaremos el trabajo?

**NUEVO OBJETIVO DE SASUKE UCHIHA: CONSEGUIR EL NÚMERO TELEFÓNICO DE HINATA.**

—Emm —Hinata se puso a pensar un momento.

—¿Que tal si te paso mi teléfono y tu me vas escribiendo o le tomas una foto a lo que quieres que escriba en la cartulina? —pregunto Sasuke examinándola con la mirada, esperaba un hermoso _si_ de parte Hinata.

—Me-me parece bien —respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa.

Sasuke encontró una hoja cualquiera en su libreta y ahí apunto su numero, después lo arranco y se lo entrego a Hinata.

Hinata lo guardo junto con sus otras cosas en su mochila. Se la colgó en el hombro y agarro su cabello que quedo atorado entre su mochila y su espalda, haciendo que resaltaran un poco sus pechos. Sasuke disimulo su embobamiento observando aquello.

—Te acompaño a la puerta —dijo el pelinegro bajando la cabeza, al parecer un sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

—E-Esta bien.

**OBJETIVO CUMPLIDO: CONSEGUIR EL NÚMERO DE HINATA.**

* * *

**CORREGIDO :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata había llegado a pasos apresurados a su casa, recordemos que no vive lejos de la Mansión Uchiha, pero ella tenia en cuenta que tal vez su padre se preocuparía por ella.

Saco las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a su gato negro esperándola en el sillón de la entrada.

Este rápidamente salto hacia ella y Hinata lo agarro entre sus brazos.

-¿Me extrañaste Mizu? -le pregunto la ojiperla al minino, a lo que maulló como respuesta.

Hinata lo soltó y observo la habitación por un momento, su hermana Hanabi se encontraba con la laptop sentada en el comedor.

-¿N-No a llegado papá? -pregunto a Hanabi.

-No, me envió un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde.

-Bueno -dijo por ultimo Hinata antes de subir a su habitación.

Dejo su mochila en la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio y saco su celular de su pantalón. Registro el numero de Sasuke y le envió un mensaje.

''**Hola ^^**''

Mientras tanto, en unas cuantas calles, en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke agarro su celular rápidamente y abrió el mensaje, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. **El objetivo tuvo ****éxito**.

-¡Sasuke, ya regrese, ¿quieres que te haga algo de comer?! -grito su madre desde abajo.

-¡MI NOVIA YA ME TRAJO COMIDA! -grito Sasuke, tal vez Hinata no era su novia, pero seria bonito jugar con su mamá haciéndole creer que ya tiene novia.

-¿¡Novia!?, ¿¡me voy a una junta y cuando regreso tienes novia!?, ¡presentamela! -continuo los gritos Mikoto Uchiha desde abajo.

-¡Ya cállense!, ¡y no es su novia, mamá, es la chica que le gusta, es la Hyuga! -grito Itachi desde su habitación.

Sasuke dejo de escribir en su celular y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Itachi.

-¡Tu que sabes! -grito Sasuke a su hermano.

-¡¿Te gusta Hinata, hijo?!, ¡es una chica muy amable, ella no merece un monstruo amargado como tu! -grito algo sarcástica Mikoto.

Al pelinegro se le salto una vena en la cien, ¿como conocían a Hinata?, ¿y como Itachi sabia que le gustaba?, definitivamente tenia que saberlo.

Su celular vibro, era un mensaje de Hinata diciendo lo que tenia que escribir en la cartulina.

Sasuke rápidamente lo escribió, cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría, mostrando a su madre con unos papeles en un brazo.

-Hijo, no es por molestarte, ¿realmente te interesa Hinata? -pregunto Mikoto desde la puerta.

¿De que le servia mentir?, maldito Itachi mitotero -Si -contesto mientras escribía en aquel papel grande.

-Es una linda chica... ¿desde cuando, Sasuke?

-Desde primaria -respondió. Era su madre, no podía evitar decirle la verdad- ¿Como es que la conocen ustedes? -pregunto subiendo la cabeza para mirar a Mikoto.

-Mira, hijo, de saber que te gustaba desde primaria te hubiéramos dicho para que vayas a esas reuniones de empresas y familias con nosotros.

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque Hinata iba a esas reuniones! -respondió Itachi desde su cuarto, ¿tenia oído de murciélago o que?

-¿Es cierto? -pregunto Sasuke casi gritando. Su madre asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Las razones por las cuales no iba a esas reuniones eran:

1\. Iba Naruto.

2\. Estaban aburridas.

3\. Prefería quedarse en casa durmiendo o jugando un videojuego con Itachi cuando este no iba a alguna reunión.

-Itachi, ¿tu como supiste que me ''interesa'' Hinata? -pregunto Sasuke, sin gritar o algo parecido, al fin y al cabo Itachi lo escucharía.

El pelinegro mayor fue hasta la puerta de la habitación y le contó.

-Mira Sasuke, cuando tu ibas en la primaria, y yo ya iba en secundaria o preparatoria, me di cuenta en algunas veces que la mirabas desde lejos, ella siempre estaba sola o se encontraba con su maldito primo_ -_dijo resaltando esto ultimo, recordando que lo había matado en algunos juegos online-, aparte también se te nota a leguas que te gusta, como la miras.

Sasuke se puso a pensar en lo ultimo que dijo, ¿y si era verdad?, tal vez tendría que practicar su disimulación al momento de mirar a alguien.

-Sasuke, eres fatal disimulando -afirmo Itachi antes de irse, ¿aparte de buen oído también leía mentes o que?

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podia hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, solo Sasuke lo sabe, o era lo que creía el porque ahora también su madre y su hermano mayor lo saben.  
_

* * *

**Siento que este cap. me salio algo extraño y con OOC, pero así es como escribo y creí que ya era hora que la mamí y el hermanito de Sasuke lo supieran. Espero que les halla gustado, me siento como Internet Explorer ahora mismo T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había llegado el día siguiente, Sasuke se levanto antes de lo normal, pensativo, antes de irse a dormir, estuvo analizando todo su día, como hacemos algunas personas. El contacto con la mano de Hinata... una de las pocas veces que la había tocado...sus recuerdos cuando estaba en primaria regresaron a su mente, cuando los dos eran apenas dos niños...

"_Una colorada ojiperla se encontraba corriendo por toda la escuela, según los análisis de Sasuke a de estar jugando escondidas otra vez con sus amiguitos Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino... y un colado Naruto._

_La pequeña se quería esconder detrás de un árbol, donde a un lado de esta se encontraba Sasuke. Antes de llegar tropezó con sus agujetas desamarradas y cayo fuertemente al suelo, lo mas doloroso fue que había piedras en la tierra._

_El pelinegro giro rápidamente a verla, como una de tantas veces, se levanto, se acerco a Hinata y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se puso de cuclillas enfrente de ella y le ayudo a levantarse, a lo que su ropa estaba llena de tierra y pequeñas piedras. La peliazul se tallo sus ojitos mientras Sasuke le sacudía los hombros y el cabello, le quito las manos de la cara y paso un pañuelo blanco encima de esta, quedando un poco limpia._

_Hinata no cesaba sus lloriqueos, se abrazo a si misma, le dolió mucho la caída. Sasuke le tendió el pañuelo ya un poco sucio para que se sonara los mocos o algo así, a lo que ella lo agarro un poco nerviosa._

—_Gr-gracias, Sa-Sasuke-san _—_dijo temblorosamente._

—_No es nada _—_respondió Sasuke mientras la observaba._

—_Me-me tengo que esconder o-o si no-no me encontraran _—_Hinata había disminuido sus lagrimas después de pasar aquel pañuelo por sus ojitos, pero que rápido se curaba._

—_Antes amárrate los zapatos si no quieres matarte de nuevo _—_le dijo el pelinegro ayudándola a levantarse._

—_S-si._"

Y ese era uno de los recuerdos mas bonitos y tiernos que tenia, se preguntaba si Hinata aun los recordaba... o no.

Se levanto, se baño, se vistió y bajo a la cocina, se sirvió un cereal mientras seguía pensando.

Itachi le pego con una de las cartulinas, tenia cara de muerto sacado de la tumba.

—¿Y a ti que te paso? —pregunto Sasuke observándolo.

—Nunca intentes superar a un Hyuga en un juego a las 9 de la noche, te puede viciar —respondió Itachi mientras intentaba sacar un plato de la alacena, su mala vista y su despertar hacia que casi se cayera por las escaleras.

—Son las 6:20, ya llévame a la escuela —continuo Sasuke como si no le importara su respuesta (**n/a: parecía niño chiquito uwu**), hace tiempo que Itachi estaba traumatizado con un dichoso Hyuga, y no, no era Hinata, si no el primo de esta, bueno, eso lo contaremos después.

—Déjame que me acabe el cereal —dijo Itachi llevándose a la boca unas semillas de maíz con leche.

—Itachi, siempre que despiertes, ponte los malditos lentes, por el amor de Kami, estas comiendo malditas semillas con leche —dijo casi gritando Sasuke mientras miraba la cara de horror de Itachi cuando mordió eso.

El ojinegro mayor escupió su extraña mezlca y se levanto de la silla, tenia que ir por sus lentes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ya había llegado a la preparatoria, solo esperaba que llegara su adorada Hinata y se sentara a un lado de el. Cuando esta llego, volteo hacia todos lados para saber donde había lugar. había uno a un lado de Naruto... pero este se encontraba sentado hablando con Sakura y no quería interrumpir, opto por sentarse en el mismo lugar que las ultimas veces, a un lado del afamado Uchiha.

—¿Te-terminaste cartulina? —pregunto la Hyuga mientras ponía su mochila en su lugar.

—Si —respondió con indiferencia Sasuke, quería platicar pero también necesitaba actuar como siempre lo hacia, silencioso, serio y desinteresado... para que nadie sospechara, según el—...¿tardaste mucho en encontrar lo que pondría en ella?

—N-no, fue fácil, so-solo tenias que buscar con pre-precisión y listo —dijo Hinata poniendo su cabeza arriba de sus manos juntas.

—Mmmm —bueno, ¿y ahora de que platicarían?, Sasuke nunca había intentado 'ligar', por así decirlo, con alguna chica, esto era algo raro y nuevo, ¿y si le preguntaba sobre cuando estaban chicos?— Hinata —la chica volteo un poco su cabeza para verlo— ¿tu recuerdas cuando eramos pequeños? —le pregunto Sasuke sin mas.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa tierna, y empezó a recordar esos leves momentos cuando hablaba con el Uchiha o jugaba con sus amiguitos.

—Ayer estaba pensando en eso —al pelinegro le pareció un buen tema para hablar— ¿te acuerdas cuando te caíste en la tierra y te ayude?

—Si —respondió Hinata mirándolo entretenida— tu siempre me ayudaste cuando me pasaban ese tipo de cosas —aclaro la ojiperla, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Si, si, claro —Sasuke espero que nadie los escuchara, necesitaba mantener su 'orgullo'— eras muy tierna de pequeña —era hora de llevar a cabo el plan que acababa de crear, Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la vista— y lo sigues siendo —como le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

—Gr-gracias, t-tu también e-eras muy tierno —respondió Hinata recordando a un mini-Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, una pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa observaba a ambos chicos, ¿y si sus sospechas eran ciertas?, ¿que Sasuke gustaba de Hinata?, vamos, que el Uchiha no se portaba así con ninguna chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata Hyuga era la única chica que le podía hablar al gran y atractivo Sasuke Uchiha sin que este se enfadara o se enojara o esas cosas típicas de el, ¿porque?, solo Sasuke lo sabe, y ahora su madre y su hermano... sin contar que sus cosas hacen sospechar a Sakura de lo que esta pasando._

* * *

Hola!, ¿pues que puedo decir?, amm, que Sakura también comienza sus sospechas, que esto es un NaruSaku y un SasuHina, por si las moscas lo aclaro, también que espero con ansias la película de Naruto, se me salen las lagrimas de cocodrilo(?) de solo pensarlo (ಥ◡ಥ), también de que el hijo de Ino y Sai es hombre y yo por acá con mis dibujos lesbicos de InojinxHimawari(?), por el amor de Madara, bueno, eso era todo, ¡bye! xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hora de receso. ¿Ino donde estas?, se preguntaba continuamente una ojiperla observando hacia todas partes esperando encontrar algun indicio de la rubia. Sintió que algo vibraba en la pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo, era su celular, con un mensaje de Ino.

''**Hina! toy enfermita TvT**''

Así que esa era la razón por la que no la encontraba, ahora se había preocupado.

''**¿Que te paso? :(**''

Recibio la respuesta casi al instante.

''**comi mucha nutella y otras cosas y me dio dia c:**''

Respondio Ino. Hinata entendio el mensaje, a la pobre le habia dado diarrea. Le escribio cosas como que descansara, que la iria a visitar saliendo de la escuela, etc.

''**hazme un favor C:, dile a Sai que venga a mi casa a pasarme los apuntes jhejhe**''

''**No te preocupes ^^ lo voy a ir a buscar**''

Y escrito eso ultimo, Hinata fue a buscar, por asi decirlo, el crush de su mejor amiga.

Sabia donde encontrarlo, siempre que pasaba junto con Ino por su salon se encontraba Sai dibujando alguna cosa.

Fue, le dijo a Sai, y regreso donde estaba antes, en una banca debajo de un gran arbol de cerezo... pero ahora se encontraba alguien en especial...

—_Sasuke-san..._

Se acerco tranquilamente y se sento a un lado de el, no solia verlo casi nunca en aquel lugar, era extraño.

—¿Po-porque tan solo? —pregunto Hinata, intentando entrablar una conversacion mientras sacaba de su bolsa una pequeña cajita con 3 dangos.

—Me gusta estar solo —respondio sin mas el pelinegro mientras se acariciaba una pequeña pulsera negra que tenia en la mano derecha.

—¿Gu-gustas? —Hinata le ofrecio un dango con una sonrisa.

—_Esta hecho por ella, no tiene porque saber mal...__—_tomo el dango mientras la miraba a los ojos— Gracias —no eran de su agrado los dulces, pero esos estaban hechos por esa persona especial.

Comieron acompañados del silencio del otro, se sentia tranquilo y comodo.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer sus dangos, Hinata se dio cuenta que sobraba uno.

—¿Qui-quieres la mitad de e-este? —pregunto mostrando el ultimo dango. Sasuke asintio pero...

—¿Como piensas partirlo? —ahora era el quien preguntaba.

—Si me l-lo permites —Hinata saco una bola de aquel palito con tres dangos y la puso en otro, con otra bola la partio en la mitad y la puso en el mismo palito que el anterior dango.

—Que ingeniosa —Sasuke tomo el palito con un dango y medio que le extendía Hinata.

Volvieron a encontrarse con el silencio del otro. Cuando ya terminaron de comer aun seguian en silencio, ambos querian hablar pero no sabian de que.

_—Tema que no moleste a Sasuke-san..._

_—Tema que no haga verme extraño..._

—Sasuke-san, eh...—Hinata habia olvidado completamente lo que tenia que decir. Sasuke giro su cabeza para verla—emm... —lo primero que se le ocurria— ¿u-usted ti-tiene masco-cotas? —pregunto, bueno, algo es algo.

Al pelinegro le parecio extraño, pero todo sea por hablar con ella— Una gata... llamada Shizuka —respondio mirando el suelo.

—Que-que bien, yo tengo u-un gato llamado Mizu, e-es blanco co-con negro —aclaro recordando a su pequeño, bueno, no tan pequeño gatito.

—Mi gata es negra, tuvo unos hijos con un gato callejero de color blanco.

—Ohh.. pues, etto, mi gato tiene una ma-marca en forma de-de —rayos, ahora que lo recordaba era algo pervertido— ca-calzon —se sonrojo.

Sasuke recordo algo, su gata habia tenido tres pequeños gatitos, y dos de esos tres tenian marcas, uno tenia una raya horizontal en el lomo y el otro...

—¿Tu gato no tiene, por asi decirlo, hermanos? —pregunto Sasuke recordando todo lo anterior.

—Cre-creo que si, bu-bueno, mi ga-gato me lo di-dio Mikoto-san —respondió Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

Y así fue como Sasuke recordó todas las lagrimas que derramo por el adiós de los apenas recién nacidos gatitos de Shizuka, hay que dejar claro que aun era un niño.

—¿Por casualidad no sabes que paso con los otros gatos? —pregunto el pelinegro rascándose la oreja.

—N-no, so-solo recuerdo que-que un día Mikoto-san fu-fue a mi casa y m-me dio a Mizu diciendo que no po-podían tener mas gatos en ca-casa.

**NUEVO PLAN EN DESARROLLO.**

—Me encantaria ver a ''Mizu'' —dijo Sasuke pensando en un nuevo plan, sus planes nunca fallaban.

—Si-si quieres, pu-puedes venir a mi casa despues de-de las dos —Hinata le mostro una sonrisa—¿sa-sabes donde queda?

—No, pero e de imaginar que mi madre si, estare ahi a las dos, ni un minutos mas, ni un minuto menos —confirmo Sasuke sonriendo de lado.

—Bien, ¿le-le parece si tambien hacemos lo-los deberes? —pregunto Hinata juntando sus manitas, hace tiempo que no iba alguien a su casa, la mayoria de veces se la pasaba sola o ayudando a su hermanita Hanabi a hacer sus tareas, pocas veces iba Ino, pues ayudaba en una floreria junto con su madre.

—Me parece perfecto —respondio Sasuke cerrando los ojos un momento para abrirlos y encontrarse con la mirada de Hinata posada en el.

**PLAN EFECTIVO.**

* * *

Me imagine a un Sasuke detrás de cámaras en plan: ''soy el mejor creando planes, por Dios, me dicen el planeador(?)'' xD, no hay nada mejor que escribir fics mientras estas en época de exámenes :'D


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1:12 p.m. Hora de salida.**

Sasuke esta vez esperaba solo, tal vez hoy le tocaba a Hinata esperar a su primo en su entrenamiento. ¿Y si cuando iba a la casa de la Hyūga todavía no llegaba?, no, el entrenamiento de Neji terminaba a la 1:30 (no pregunten como lo sabe), tiempo suficiente para llegar.

Un auto negro se estaciono enfrente de él y se bajó la ventanilla lentamente.

—¿Y tu novia, Sasukie? —le pregunto sarcásticamente Tobi.

Sasuke abrió una de las puertas traseras del auto y se adentró en el mismo. —¿Por qué últimamente Tobi y tu tienen que venir por mí?

—Porque se siente solito —respondió Itachi girando lentamente el carro.

—¿Y tu novia, Sasukie? —repitió Tobi que estaba de cuclillas y un poco agachado en el asiento del copiloto para ver a Sasuke.

—Me quede de ver con ella a las 2 —respondió Sasuke sin más.

—Como a crecido mi hermanito, que hace que era un mocoso que se comía su propia popo —dijo Itachi viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor seguido de una carcajada, Sasuke lo miro con recelo— ¿si o no, Tobi?

—¡Si! —respondió riéndose junto con Itachi.

—Ya, ya, que yo le dije a mamá que te ibas a comer tu popo, yo lo impedí —espetó recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer.

—Si claro... cuando no te mataban a cada rato en el GTA, ¿no? —dijo Sasuke con burla.

Itachi lo observo con una mirada asesina por el espejo.

—¿Lo siguen haciendo?, yo pensé qu..

—Cállate Tobi, tal vez así lleguemos pronto —dijo ya un Itachi enojado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras Hinata, se bañaba, cambiaba y peinaba tranquilamente sin apuros o algo especial, Sasuke estaba aventando su ropa a su cama sin saber que ponerse, hasta que por fin opto por ir con una camisa blanca con cuello V y unos pantalones negros, aunque pensándolo bien, era así como se vestía la mayoría de las veces.

Cuando estaba abriendo el portón que daba para la calle se percató de algo y se regresó.

—Madre... —Mikoto volteo a verlo— ¿dónde vive Hinata?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto le planto un beso en la frente a su hijo.

—Ya estoy grande para eso —dijo intentando apartarse.

—El amor de una madre no importa con la edad… bueno, te me cuidas, me marcas a mi o a Itachi si quieres que te recojamos, no vayas muy deprisa, no quiero que llegues y le pidas que sea tu novia… eso nunca funciona, por favor se tranquilo con ella y trátala con cariño, demuéstrale tu amor con cosas pequeñas, con detalles, no seas…

Sasuke rodó los ojos— Ya entendí, no estoy tan imbécil, ¿ya me puedo retirar?

—¿Mi beso? —le plantó un pequeño beso a su madre en el cachete— ¡que te vaya bien! —se despidió arrancando el coche.

La casa de los Hyūga no era tan grande como la suya, el señor Hiashi Hyūga será un hombre grande y de negocios, pero solo tenía una casa mediana de dos pisos en un fraccionamiento privado.

Se acomodó la camisa y se peinó un poco el cabello, tocó el timbre e instantáneamente abrieron la puerta. Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿Tu eres Sasuke? —preguntó una pequeña igual a Hinata solo que con el cabello café.

Sasuke examinó todo con la vista rápidamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la pequeña— Así es.

—Pasa, Hinata está arriba, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —si los Hyūga eran reconocidos por su grandeza, estilo y modales.

—Mmm, no, gracias.

—Bueno, no sé si gustas esperarla aquí a que la llame o quieres ir arriba con ella.

—Con ella —respondió, la pequeña apunto con los ojos hacia las escaleras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a la planta de arriba, la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se encontraba abierta, pudo ver a Hinata sentada con Mizu enroscado entre sus piernas mientras miraba una serie. La ojiperla se percató de su presencia y giró a verlo.

—Sasuke-kun, pasa —dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él.

Sasuke no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, le gustaba ver a Hinata de esa manera, se miraba abierta hacia el** (*)**, con confianza— Buenas tardes.

—Puedes sentarte donde gustes —invitó Hinata con una sonrisa. Optó por sentarse en la silla del escritorio mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. — Y pu-pues él es Mizu —dijo levantando al gato, incitando a Sasuke a agarrarlo.

—Si se parece a Shizuka...ella ya está un poco vieja -decía mientras acariciaba las orejas y la panza del gato.

—¿Cuanto a pasado desde eso? -preguntó Hinata tomando una pose pensativa.

—Ya mucho, yo tenía como 7 años -le respondió cargando al gato y haciendo cosas extrañas con él.

—E-es extraño que Mizu y Shizuka hallan du-durado mucho...¡n-no es porque qui-quiero que se mu-mueran... pero usualmente los gatos huyen y no vuelven, o mu-mueren antes de tiempo... —expresó Hinata con algo de tristeza.

Sasuke volteo a verla, otra vez escuchaba ese tono en ella, ¿y si en realidad Hinata no era lo que aparentaba ser?

—Bueno, —se removió en su lugar— no es hora de po-ponerme así —levantó su cabeza para mirar a Sasuke y sonrió— ¿te pa-parece si hacemos la tarea y-y después comemos algo?

—Está bien... —respondió soltando a Mizu en el suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Después de terminar sus deberes y pasar unos momentos de risas...**

—Sasuke-kun, yo-yo nunca pensé que u-usted fuera así... es muy ami-migable, no como lo que dicen otras personas —dijo Hinata sonriendo alegremente, entonces Sasuke cambió su sonrisa a una cara seria— Pe-perdón, ¿dije a-algo que lo ofendió? —se preocupó al instante.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír— No, es solo que eres la primera persona que me lo dice —no sabe en qué momento su corazón se ablando tanto para sonreír durante mucho tiempo, en realidad no es que fuera amigable, él era así solo con ella.

Un momento de silencio...

—¿No quieres ir a comer algo afuera? —le preguntó Sasuke con su tono habitual de siempre.

—Me parece bien —respondió Hinata levantándose de un salto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora que ya ambos sentían mas la confianza, podían hablar de lo que quieran sin que se viera extraño o algo así...pero Sasuke toco un punto algo sensible...

—Mmm... ¿y Naruto? —preguntó seguido de un sorbo de café, instaneamente pensó que con eso podría haber echado todo a la borda.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? —levantó la cabeza y se perdió en los ojos de Sasuke mientras un pequeño sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas— la ve-verdad... bueno, si-si te refieres a lo-lo que yo si-siento —el chico de los ojos ónix asintió— todo ha cambiado... los sentimientos de las personas pueden cambiar tan rápido —giró su cabeza hacia el parque que estaba a un lado observando a los niños—, yo aún lo sigo queriendo... pero... ya no es como antes, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por el cuándo lo miraba... antes lo miraba y me hablaba, sentía mis mejillas arder y me dolía el estómago... ahora no, ahora solo siento unos piquetitos en las mejillas y ya.

—Perdón si te incomodo mi pregunta.

—No, pa-para nada, eso siempre pasa, ¿no?, te gusta alguien y no te corresponde.

Sasuke pensó en lo que dijo, ¿y si eso pasaba con él y ella?

Mientras tanto, pasaba en uno de esos momentos en que Hinata se queda en silencio pensando, mientras giraba la cuchara en su taza de café.

—Sasuke-kun... —espero a que su mirada se dirigiera a ella— ¿no te ha pasado que cuando te gusta alguien todo lo que haces con ella lo recuerdas, y las cosas que haces con cualquier otra persona no?

Lo pensó un momento, sí decía que si dejaría en claro que alguien le gustaba, sí decía que no... pues no y ya, pero sí decía que si le estaría lanzando indirectas a Hinata.

—Probablemente —respondió seguido de un sorbo.

—Pero... cuando te empieza a interesar otra persona... las cosas que no recuerdas de ella empiezan a regresar a la mente -seguía Hinata frunciendo el ceño analizando sus pensamientos.

—"_**¿Y si pones la mente de Hinata a prueba?**_**"****.**

—Hablando de recuerdos, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? —le pregunto Sasuke mirando sus hermosos ojos.

Hinata se giró hacia el— La ve-verdad es que... más o menos.

Eso se podría significar dos cosas:

**1) Hinata comienza a gustar de Sasuke**

**2) o solo es un recuerdo de amigos.**

Sasuke sonrió de lado pensando lo mejor, aunque probablemente no fuera así.

* * *

***No lo mal piensen por el amor de Belcebú y Lucifer.**

Están en su derecho de aventarme al barranco, solo vengo a reportarme con esta pequeña continuación.


End file.
